L'amour est une chose compliqué
by nab68
Summary: Nabuku revient à Suna après 5 ans d'absense pour y accomplir une mission très difficile. Mais la fin de la mission ne dit pas la fin des problèmes. les personnages sont tirés du manga Naruto
1. La mission

La mission

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps à Suna, lorsqu'un jeune homme roux aux yeux vert et ayant un tatouage sur le front, passa les portes de la ville sans réveiller les ninjas qui étaient sensés les surveiller. Il avait rendez-vous avec trois autres personnes, dont une qui allait probablement changer la vie du village.

Il arriva après dix minutes de marche sur le lieu de rencontre. Il y avait déjà une belle jeune femme blonde coiffée avec quatre couettes est un autre jeune homme brun qui avait une drole de peinture violette sur le visage.

« Gaara, encore en retard pour ne pas changer ! lui dit la blonde

-C'est bon Témari laisse le tranquille, notre invité n'est pas encore là, ce n'est pas le moment de nous laisser distraire par se genre de sottise.

- Oui tu as raison Kankuro, désolée Gaara.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient tous réunis quand, dans un léger bruit une personne vint se rapprocher d'eux. C'était une femme qui devait être âgée de quelques années de plus que Témarie.

« Nabuku, ça fait longtemps, nous sommes heureux de te revoir, lança la blonde. Ton départ de Suna a été si brusque !

- Oui je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne voulais pas de se destin tout tracée, leur répondit la nouvelle venue sur un ton désespéré. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas donné tout se mal pour me retrouver pour quelque chose de futile! Rajouta-t-elle en ayant repris sont attitude habituelle.

- Eh bien … comment te dire, tenta Kankuro, l'ainé des frères.

- Nous avons besoin de toi pour changer la route que prend actuellement le village, trancha Gaara au vu des hésitations de son frères.

Après quelques instants de silence, Nabuku fit signe a Gaara de continuer et de lui expliquer.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir l'état dans lequel se trouve le village actuellement ?

-Hélas non.

-Nous savons que si nous ne mettons pas hors jeu le Kazekage, une guerre va éclater et le village entier va en subir les conséquences ! C'est pourquoi il faut le plus rapidement possible éliminer le Kazekage !

- Très bien, mais pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? Vous avez les compétences pour tout les trois !

- Oui mais si nous agissons aux yeux de tous, la situation politique pourrais empirer. Il nous faut quelqu'un de discret qui peut approcher le Kazekage, qui n'aura aucun lien politique et qui pourra se faire oublier et survivre pendant un certain temps après l'action le temps d'arranger les choses….

-Il nous faut TOI, lâcha Temari après les prises de parole de son frère.

Nabuku avait enfin compris pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi ils avaient pensé à elle alors qu'elle avait quitté Suna à cause de se que ses ignobles tantes voilais lui infliger comme destin. C'était justement sur se destin qu'ils voulaient baser leur plan pour renverser le pouvoir ! Après un moment de réflexion, elle leur dit sur un ton froid :

« Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Ma vie est bien comme elle est !

-Une fois les choses réglé tu pourras rentrer à Suna pour de bon, lui répondit Kankuro

- Ah bon ? Je pourrais revenir en étant la meurtrière du Kazekage ?

- A sa mort, nous ferons en sorte de dissoudre tout le gouvernement avec ses conseillé véreux, expliqua Temari, puis la loi veut que se soit le ninja le plus fort qui reprenne le pouvoir, or il se trouve que c'est Gaara, il pourra te faire réinsérer !

Nabuku sembla réfléchir, puis elle déclara :

« C'est d'accord, mais il nous faudra un allié de poids dans cette bataille !

-Ne t'en fait pas, nous irons a Konoha, je suis sur que le Hokage ne nous refusera pas son aide, se n'est pas dans son intérêt, dit Gaara avec un petit sourire aux lèvres


	2. Retours aux pays

Retours au pays

Une semaine était déjà passée depuis l'entrevu secrète entre les quatre ninjas. Nabuku avait accepté cette mission mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Etait-ce pour tué de ses propres mains le Kazekage ? Pour sauver le village ? Ou pour y retrouvé sa place ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais maintenant qu'elle avait dit oui, une chose était sur, elle irait jusqu'au bout !

Elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où débuterais sa mission. Elle prit donc ses affaires qu'elle avait laissé dans le petit studio qu'elle occupait depuis quelques années dans un village non loin de Suna, les mis dans son sac en toile beige, mis une cape de la même couleur sur ses épaules, enfila sa capuche et parti vers Suna. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse dès qu'elle franchirait les portes du village.

Après environ deux heures de marche elle arriva devant le village, elle y pénétra puis se dirigea vers le bureau du Kazekage. Elle n'avait pas envie de le revoir mais bon, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle toqua puis attendit qu'on lui dise d'entré.

« Entrez, répondit une voix froide de l'autre côté de la porte. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et se posta devant l'homme le plus puissant de Suna. Il y eu un silence qui fut brisé par se dernier.

« Je vous prierais d'enlevé votre cape et de me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez »

Nabuku retira donc sa capuche et quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Kazakage en la voyant ! Une magnifique femme d'environ 1m70, la taille fine et le visage fin, des cheveux rouges comme des flammes remonté en une longue queue de cheval laissant juste quelques mèches tomber autour de son visage et des yeux bleus comme la glace. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien elle !

« Nabuku, heureux de te revoir, dit-il avec un sourire sadique et pervers collé sur les lèvres. Je ne pensais pas te revoir après notre dernière rencontre, tu avais l'air décidé à ne plus revenir il y a cinq ans.

- J'ai changé d'avis que veux-tu. Mes tantes avaient planifié mon avenir depuis que j'étais petite, je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre mais finalement je dois l'accepter. Et a se moment là tu étais aussi pour toi, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton neutre malgrés que ses mots lui brûlaient la gorge.

- J'en suis plus qu'heureux de se retournement soudain de situation. Mais comment puis-je être sur qu'il n'y a pas anguille sous roche ?

- Je savais que tu me dirais ça, alors j'ai pensé t'apporter un petit cadeau. Je sais que Suna et Konoha ne sont plus en très bon termes, je te propose de ramener une délégation ici afin de signer une nouvelle alliance. Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton sur.

-C'est d'accord, dit-il après un moment de réflexion, et quand veux-tu faire cela ?

-Je partirais dans deux jours avec ton meilleur homme (elle savait que se serais Gaara), je les ramènerais, nous célèbrerons l'office puis tu signeras l'accord après.

- Très bien tu partiras avec Gaara (bingo).

Nabuka se dirigea vers la porte quand le Kazekage rajouta sur un ton obscène :

« Il me tarde que tu sois mienne pour enfin gouter à ton corps, j'y ai souvent rêvé »

Elle sorti de la pièce en se demandant si elle avait bien fait d'accepter enfin se mariage arrangé même si c'était que pour avoir l'occasion de faire sa besogne et pour le bien du village.

Pendant se temps, dans le village caché de la feuille, un garçon blond aux yeux couleur océan revenait après presque trois ans d'absence. Il se tenait devant les portes du village en repensant à tous ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il avança dans les rue de Konoha puis se dit qu'il devrait d'abord aller voir Tsunade pour lui dire qu'il était revenu. Il alla donc d'un pas déterminé vers le bâtiment du Hokoge en regardant les changements qui avait eu lieu dans le village.

Il marchait tranquillement lorsqu'une personne lui sauta au coup comme une sauvage, il en tomba à la renverse. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre se qu'il c'est passé. Une personne, une fille lui a foncé dessus comme une folle, une fille aux cheveux rose … ROSE ?

« Naruto tu m'as trop manqué, ça fait déjà trois ans que tu es parti !

-Sa … Sakura, tu es couchée sur moi »

Sakura ne s'en était pas rendu compte et piqua un far mémorable. Elle se releva les joue rouge puis aida Naruto à se relevé. C'est qu'elle en avait de la force dans les bras comparé au moment où il était parti.

« Je suis désolé mais j'étais si contente de te revoir …

-Se n'est pas grave, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir ! Dit-il avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Tu as bien changée en trois ans.

En effet, maintenant qu'ils étaient debout, Naruto regardait attentivement Sakura. Elle avait presque la même coupe de cheveux mais les courbes de son corps et les traits de son visage montraient qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'elle était avant. Ce qui marqua le plus le jeune homme fut ces grand yeux vert qui lui envoyaient un regarde déterminé, plein d'espoir et de bonheur (probablement parce qu'il était de retour)

« Dit Naruto, je pense que tu viens de rentrer non ?

- Oui, j'allais justement chez Mamie Tsunade lui dire que j'étais de retour.

- Bon très bien, ça te dis qu'on fête ton retour avec tout le monde chez Ichiraku samedi soir ? Tu auras l'occasion de revoir tout le monde !

- Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus manger de ramen , dit-il des étoiles dans les yeux, si tu me prends par les sentiments … C'est d'accord !

-Parfait ! Bon je te laisse aller chez Tsunade, de toute façon je dois aller à l'hôpital ! A plus !

- Ouais, à plus tard !

Naruto parti en direction du bureau de l'Hokage pendant que Sakura parti dans le sens opposé. Il était heureux d'être revenu !

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? L'histoire se met en place. Dans le prochain chapitre Gaara et Nabuku vont rencontrer le Hokage et lui expliquer leur plan. On apprendra aussi pleins de chose sur Nabuku


	3. Rencontre avec le Hokage

Rencontre avec le Hokage

Il était très tôt se ma matin là, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais il y avait déjà deux ombres devant les portes de Suna. Nabuku et Gaara s'apprêtaient à partir pour Konoha afin de rencontrer le Hokage.

« Tu es prêt on y va ? demanda Nabuku en réajustant sa cape

- Oui c'est bon, on en a pour environ deux jours si on se dépêche

- Il me tarde d'en finir, donc on fera le voyage en deux jours.

- Ok, alors partons !

C'est ainsi que les deux ninjas se mirent en route pour Konoha. Le trajet allait être long, surtout pour Nabuku, ça fessait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus voyagé accompagné et ça l'angoissait un peu. Elle n'était pas très douée dans les relations sociales. Heureusement que son compagnons n'était pas bavard de nature, sinon ça aurait été pire ! Enfin elle se dit qu'elle devrait faire des efforts sinon sa mission sera pire que ce qu'elle est déjà. Elle entama donc la conversation avec Gaara :

« Tu… euh… ça te dérange pas que se soit toi qui m'accompagne? Demanda-t-elle, ne savant pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Non, ça me fait un peu sortir du village. Depuis un certain temps c'est difficile de sortir, le climat est tendu avec les autres pays.

- C'est vrai que le Kazekage ne facilite pas la chose, il n'est pas vraiment pour des relations pacifiques avec les autres pays d'après les échos que j'ai eu.

- Oui il est avide de pouvoir et ne pense pas au bien des citoyens, c'est pour ça que nous avons fait appel à toi, cette situation a assez durée.

-Je comprends, hélas …

- Oui et je comprends mieux aussi pourquoi tu es parti il y a cinq ans…

La remarque surpris Nabuku, elle ne pensait pas que Gaara pouvais se montrer si compréhensif envers une autre personne que lui. En y réfléchissant, ça lui paraissait aussi bizarre qu'il s'inquiète du bien-être des habitants de Suna Etant petit, c'était un garçon renfermé voir paranoïaque.

« Dis, ma question va peut-être te sembler bizarre, mais depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux autres ? Avant tu n'étais pas comme ça !

Gaara rigola ce qui choqua encore plus Nabuku et lui répondit :

« Mais toi t'es toujours aussi directe ! Pour tout te dire, il y a trois ans j'ai rencontré l'hôte du démon Kyubi et il m'a ouvert les yeux. Il est de Konoha et depuis on est amis. C'est aussi pour ça que l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha me tient autant à cœur.

-Ah … Je comprends mieux.

Elle réfléchi un instant et la tristesse la submergea. Les amis, ses amis (ou sa famille), elle les avait quitté lorsqu'elle a fuit Suna il y a cinq ans. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle ne voulait pas de son destin tracé par ces tantes. Mais pendant ça cavale elle pensait souvent àses personnes à qui elle tenait tant, surtout à Temari.

« C'est vrai que les amis c'est important. Mes amis m'ont aussi manqué lors de mon absence, surtout ta sœur. Elle a beau être plus jeune que moi, elle était très mature à l'époque et on s'entendait bien

- Normal, vous avez le même sale caractère.

Gaara avait dit ça sur un ton si naturel que Nabuku ne lui mit pas son poing dans la figure. De toute façon il fallait admettre qu'il avait raison, elle avait le même sale caractère que Témari.

Ils avaient déjà marché toute la journée, et la nuit c'était installée dans la forêt. Il commençait à faire frais et c'était plutôt agréable comparé à la chaleur du désert de Suna. Les deux ninjas décidèrent donc de s'arrêter pour la nuit et de repartir à l'aube. Cette première journée c'était plutôt passé. Nabuku et Gaara avait un peu discuté de tout et de rien pendant le voyage et ils commençaient vraiment à s'apprécier et à nouer des liens, un comble pour des personnes qui n'étaient pas de professionnels des relations humaines !

Après avoir mangé près du feu ils continuèrent encore à papoter :

« Lorsque tu es partie il y a cinq ans, où es-tu allée ? Demanda le roux sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je me suis donc retirer dans un petit village, pas celui où vous m'avez retrouvé, puis j'ai continué à m'entrainer. Une fois que j'étais assez forte je suis devenue un mercenaire, il faillait bien que je vive. Puis je me suis fait une réputation et après vous m'avez retrouvé !

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout lui dire, son passé n'était pas très glorieux. Elle était certes devenue une mercenaire, mais ces missions la qualifieraient plutôt de tueuse à gages. Elle voulait effacer cette partie de son passé et essayer de se reconstruire. Au fond c'était pour ça qu'elle avait accepté la mission.

Nabuku et Gaara dormirent cette nuit là à la belle étoile, puis repartirent le lendemain à l'aube comme prévue.

Le deuxième jour, ils arrivèrent enfin à Konoha. Avant de rentrer dans la ville Gaara demanda à Nabuku de mettre ça capuche.

« On ne sait jamais, si ta réputation est arrivée jusqu'ici, on aura du mal à arrivé jusqu'à l'Hokage. Surtout que lorsque des rumeurs arrivent à ton sujet, on donne toujours comme description « une femme au cheveux comme les flammes et les yeux comme la glace » donc tu serais vite repérée ! » Lui expliqua son compagnon.

Ils pénétraient donc dans le village et se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Hokage. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Gaara frappa et Tsunade invita les personnes à entrer. Elle fut étonné de l'identité de ses invités, enfin surtout pour Gaara car elle ne connaissait pas l'autre personne qui avait enlevé sa capuche.

« Gaara, si je m'attendais à te voir ! dit-elle encore sous le choc

-Je sais, Hokage-sama, depuis que les relations entre nos deux villages se sont détériorées, plus beaucoup de ninjas des sables ne viennent à Konoha, et inversement, répondit poliment le roux.

-Hélas oui, souffla Tsunade. Mais au faite qui est cette personne ?

Tsunade l'analysa rapidement puis écarquilla les yeux.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est … C'est…, elle resta sans voix

-Si je suis bien Nabuku No Sabuku, sœur ainée des No Sabuku, éloignée de ses frères et de sa sœur par ses tantes à l'âge de 10 ans, à cause de mon affinité très rare, après la mort de nos parents. Je suis celle qui à été promise à l'actuelle Kazekage et qui c'est enfuit il y a cinq ans.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton plat comme si elle se présentait en donnant son nom et son adresse, mais là elle avait résumé sa vie.

Tsunade mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Puis elle ajouta

« Oui c'est vrai que c'est une assez triste histoire, mais peu de personnes te connaissent en tant que fille No Sabaku. La plupart te connaissent comme Nabuku la mercenaire.

-Je le sais mais croyez moi j'essaye de me ranger … enfin après une dernière mission.

- A bon et laquelle ? Demanda Tsunade perplexe

-C'est pour ça que nous sommes là justement, dit Gaara. Nous voulons assassiner le Tyran qui nous sert de Kazekage.

Cette révélation scotcha le Hokage. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Apparemment oui car les deux ninjas ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle reprit contenance et dit :

« Je sais que se serait une bonne chose pour les deux pays, mais notre village ne peut pas vous aider au risque de provoquer une guerre.

-Nous avons déjà tout prévu, nous n'avons besoin que de deux équipes. Je m'explique, dit Gaara sous le regard interrogateur de Tsunade, Nabuku tuera le Kazekage pendant leur nuit de noces puis disparaitra un certain temps. Après nous éliminerons les ministres du gouvernement puis nous choisirons l'homme le plus fort comme nouveau Kazekage.

-Très bien mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous faut deux équipes !

-Beaucoup de ninjas de Suna ont trouvé leur compte dans cette situation politique, en amener une nouvelle ne sera pas facile. Les ninjas de Konoha seront une aide diplomatique. De plus on pourra signer une nouvelle alliance une foi le nouveau Kazekage mis au pouvoir

-Oui je vois, et comment faire rentrer les ninjas de Konoha dans Suna et comment çetre sur que le nouveau Kazekage sera d'accord pour une alliance ?

-Je m'en suis occupée, j'ai dit au Kazekage que c'était un cadeau pour prouver ma bonne fois, résigner une alliance avec Konoha, dit Nabuku, et pour le nouveau Kazekage, se sera surement Gaara comme c'est le ninja le plus fort du village.

-Ok, je vais en parler aux ninjas qui vont vous accompagner.

-Non, on préférait qu'ils croient qu'ils sont là pour signer une alliance, ils seront plus naturels et comme ils ne sont qu'une aide, peut-être ne seront-ils utile que pour la mise en place du nouveau dirigeant. Ils n'ont donc pas besoin de savoir pour les meurtres, avança la rousse.

-Oui je vois. Vous aurez donc deux équipes, l'équipe de Kakashi (Naruto, Sakura et Saï) et celle de Gai (Neji, Tenten et Lee).

-Naruto est de retour ? Demanda Gaara surpris

-Oui il est rentré il y a trois jours.

- Quand pourrons-nous partir ? Demanda Nabuku en changeant totalement de sujet.

- Dans trois jours, car demain une fête est prévue pour le retour de Naruto. D'ailleurs tu pourrais venir Gaara, je suis sur qu'ils seraient tous heureux de te revoir, proposa Tsunade en se tournant vers le concerné.

-J'aimerais bien, mais ma mission est de veiller sur Nabuku et je

-On y ira tout les deux, coupa cette dernière, tu as aussi le droit de voir tes amis et comme ça je les rencontrerais !

- Merci, dit-il en souriant.

-Bon voilà une chose de réglé, on se verra à la fête, même les vieux sont invités, lança Tsunade en riant. A demain alors.

-A demain, dirent les deux ninjas du sable en même temps avant de partir.

Voila un nouveau chapitre où on apprend plein de chose. J'aimerais savoir si ma fic vous plait un peu (je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la continué si vous n'aimez vraiment pas).** J'attends donc quelques review avant de publier la suite** (qui devrait porter sur la fête).


	4. La fête

La fête

Ce soir était un grand soir pour Naruto, il allait enfin revoir toutes les personnes qui lui étaient cher. Il était environ 18h et il devait être chez Ichiraku dans environ une heure, il était donc temps de se préparer. Il prit donc une bonne douche chaude, se coiffa (enfin si on veut) puis alla s'habiller. Il avait opté pour un jean simple et une belle chemise orange. Avant de partir il se mit juste un peu de parfum, histoire de se rendre plus homme qu'il ne l'était. C'est bon, 18h45 il pouvait y aller.

Pendant se temps dans la chambre d'hôtel que l'Hokage leurs avait mis à disposition, Nabuku et Gaara étaient encore entrain de se préparer. En effet, un des deux ninjas ne savait pas quoi mettre (et ce n'était pas une fille !). Et oui Gaara était stressé à l'idée d'aller à cette fête…

« Bon Gaara il faut que tu te décide maintenant.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre !

-D'habitude tu ne mets pas autant de temps pour choisir tes vêtements pour sortir

-Mais là c'est différent ! dit Gaara exaspéré

Nabuku pensait avoir compris le problème mais n'ayant pas eu pendant cinq ans des rapports sociaux avec son frère elle n'en était pas sur. Enfin, elle décida quand même de prendre les choses en main :

« Tiens, met ce jean foncé et cette chemise manche courte noir, ça fait classe mais décontracter en même temps, lui dit-elle en lui balançant les affaires.

-Merci je suis prêt dans deux minutes.

Naruto venait d'arriver devant chez Ichiraku. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour devant l'entré et se mis à repenser à tous ses amis tels qu'ils étaient avant qu'ils ne partent. Il se demandait comment ils avaient bien pus changer et s'il leurs avait manqué. Et oui, il avait peur qu'en ouvrant la porte il n'y ait presque personne. Il avait connu la solitude toute son enfance, puis il s'était fait des amis après l'académie, mais ses amis le considéraient-ils aussi comme leur ami ? Naruto avait peur de la réponse à cette question.

Après s'être torturé l'esprit pendant plusieurs minutes il décida de pousser la porte du restaurant et toutes ses craintes furent dispersées en l'espace d'une seconde. Devant lui se trouvait plus d'une dizaine de personnes qui étaient là pour fêter son retour. Il n'en revenait pas.

Dans la salle il y avait bien sur Sakura, Ino, Kiba et Akamaru, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee et Neji mais aussi les senseis Kakashi, Iruka, Kurunai, Azuma et Gai ainsi que Shizune, Tsunade et Jiraya. Il y avait encore deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas (ou ne reconnaissait pas). Un jeune homme blanc comme un mort, cheveux noir et un sourire faux collé aux lèvres, et un autre portant un parqua qui lui montait jusqu'aux yeux et une paire de lunettes noires. Et puis enfin il y avait elle, les cheveux bleu nuit, les yeux semblables à des perles et sa peau pâle et laiteuse. Il avait souvent pensé à elle, il la considérait juste comme une amie mais il avait quand même beaucoup pensé à elle. Hiniata le regarda à la dérobé comme d'habitude.

Après la surprise de voir autant de gens réunis, Naruto parvins enfin à articuler quelques mots :

«Bonjour tout le monde » Dit-il avec un sourire dont seul lui a le secret tout en se grattant la tête.

Il y eu un fou rire générale. Ils venaient tous de retrouver leur Naruto.

Ça fessait déjà dix bonne minute que tous le monde bavardait joyeusement (ils voulaient tous savoir se qu'avait fait le blond pendant son absence et ses projet futur) lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme et un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge. Naruto regarda les nouveaux venu avec de gros yeux : son ami Gaara était là pour son retour. Il se précipita vers lui et le pris dans les bras, se qui ne manqua pas de gêner ce dernier qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'accueille. Après quelques instants, et sentant le mal aise de son ami, Naruto consentit à le lâcher et lui dit :

« Quelle surprise, je ne pensait pas te voir ici, surtout depuis les problèmes entre Suna et Konoha

-C'est justement pour résoudre ces problèmes que je suis venu

-Oui il est venu me voir à se sujet et je lui ai proposé de venir, expliqua Tsunade, je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.

-Oué, je suis trop content ! Dit-il tout sourire.

Puis il regarda la fille qui l'accompagnait comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que Gaara mais ses yeux étaient bleus pâles. Elle portait un pantalon beige et un tee-shirt noir assez moulant. C'était une belle femme se dit le blond avant d'ajouter :

« Ben dis donc Gaara, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de goût en matière de filles !

-Euh… Non … se n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit le concerné visiblement plutôt gêné.

-Je suis sa sœur pour être exacte, je m'appelle Nabuku, enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Mais ce n'est pas Temari ta sœur ? Lança un brun avec une coupe ressemblant à un ananas.

-Il a deux sœurs c'est tout, pour quelqu'un qui a un QI de 200…

-Oui c'est ça, Sakura à bien compris. Mais comme c'est une longue histoire et que se soir c'est une fête pour Naruto, laissons ça de côté, proposa Gaara visiblement gêné que sa sœur soit le centre d'intérêt de tous.

-Mais avant j'aimerais bien faires les présentations pour que ta sœur sache quand même qui nous sommes ! Intervient une blonde avec une queue de cheval remontée.

Devant sa détermination ils ne purent qu'accepter. Et c'est parti pour les présentations !

« Alors moi c'est Ino, la fille aux cheveux rose c'est Sakura fait gaffe elle a une force dingue.

-fait attention à se que tu dis si tu en veux pas une.

- Celle avec les deux macarons c'est Tenten, un vrai garçon manqué qui aime les armes blanches.

-Et alors ?

- Et la brune là bas c'est Hiniata, elle est très timide

-…

Au moment où Ino présenta cette dernière, Nabuku eu l'impression que les joues de son frère prirent une légère teinte rosé. Non se n'était pas possible, elle à dû rêver. Peut-être la chaleur qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

« Ensuite côté garçon, celui qui a une coiffure en ananas c'est Shikamaru. Il a beau avoir un QI de 200 c'est un vrai feignant.

-Galère

-Lee c'est celui avec des gros sourcils, il adore repousser ses limites.

-Salut

-Le brun qui sourit niaisement c'est Saï, un nouveau qui n'est pas très doué dans les relations sociales.

-Bonjour

« Tiens je me disait bien que je ne le connaissait pas celui-là, se dit Naruto »

« Celui qui à de long cheveux et qui a les même yeux qu'Hiniata est son cousin, Neji.

-…

-Celui qui est déjà entrain de manger c'est Choji

-'lut

-Le brun décoiffé avec son chien c'est Kiba et Akamaru

-Salut

-Et celui qui est caché dans son parka et sous ses lunettes c'est Shino.

« Zut je ne l'aurais pas reconnu lui alors, pensa Naruto »

« Ensuite pour ce qui est des senseis, celui avec le col roulé qui lui monte jusqu'au nez c'est Kakashi, celui qui fume c'est Azuma, la brune aux yeux rouge c'est Kurunai, celui avec son (horrible) combinaison verte c'est Gai, le brun avec une queue de cheval c'est Iruka, la blonde c'est Tsunade notre Hokage, à côté Shizune son assitante et enfin Jiraya (le pervers).

-Merci …euh … Ino, je vais tâcher de me souvenir de tous ses noms !

Puis tous le monde alla s'installer à table car le chef venait de crier que les ramens allaient être servis.

Le repas se passait dans une bonne ambiance. Naruto et Kiba mettait animait la soirée, au grand damne de Sakura mais sous les éclats de rire de Gaara (et oui), Shikamatu somnolait, Lee lançait des défis à un Neji impassible sous le regarde amusé de Tenten, Ino draguait Saï qui ne remarquait rien du tout, Shino discutait tranquillement avec une Hiniata qui lançait de petits regards furtifs à un certain jeune homme, alors que les senseis discutait de tout et de rien même s'ils étaient un peu éméchés. Seul Nabuku avait un peu de mal à trouver sa place, tout ça était si nouveau pour elle. Passer du temps avec des personnes dans une ambiance amicale sans se soucier des problèmes de demain, elle avait du mal à s'y faire, surtout en pensant à son retour vers Suna.

Elle se tourna donc vers son petit frère en bougeant ses lèvre de façon qu'il puisse y lire dessus « je sors un peu, restes ici, je reviens ». Su ce, elle se leva et pris la direction de la sorti. Elle marcha un peu puis s'installa sur un banc à environ 50 mètres du restaurant. La fraicheur de la nuit lui fessait du bien, elle laissa une légère brise caresser son visage et faire virevolté ses long cheveux soyeux. Il fessait si frais comparé à Suna… Suna, pourquoi toutes ses pensée la ramenait vers ce village et surtout vers elle, sa mission. Elle a déjà tué, certains meurtres étant préparé à l'avance mais jamais elle ne les avait constamment à l'esprit. Pourquoi est-ce différent cette fois-ci ? Elle n'en savait rien et elle ne voulait plus se prendre la tête avec ça, elle y repenserait le moment venu. Maintenant elle veut un peu de calme pour son esprit torturé.

A se moment elle entendit un bruit près de l'arbre qui se situait à environ 10 mètres d'elle. Par réflexe elle lança un kunaï dans cette direction, mais, d'après le bruit, il fut arrêté par un autre objet métallique. Sur ses gardes, elle se leva et se mis en position de défense prête à se battre. Un homme sorti de l'ombre et s'avança. Elle le connaissait, c'était l'homme au col roulé monté jusqu'au nez qui était aussi à la petite fête… Kakashi si elle se souvenait bien. Elle se sentait bête de l'avoir attaquer

« Euh désolé pour le kunaï, d'excusa-t-elle, réflexe débile !

-Ce n'est pas grave, et puis c'est mieux d'avoir des réflexes « débiles » lors des combats, ça peut nous sauver la vie

-Oui c'est vrai

-Le dessert va arriver, Gaara voulais vous chercher mais comme je voulais un peu me dégourdir les jambes, je me suis proposé !

-Merci j'arrive. Cependant vous pouvez me tutoyer, je ne suis pas très vielle.

-Très bien mais à la condition que se soit dans les deux sens !

Cette réponse surpris Nabuku, il avait l'air bien plus vieux qu'elle avec ses chevaux presque blanc. Enfin en l'examinant de plus près, son corps était musclé et athlétique, son visage ne possédait aucune ride et il avait une peau à l'aspect parfait. Tout bien réfléchi, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans qu'elle. Elle lui dépondit alors :

« Bon, tu viens ? »

Ils rentrèrent donc tous les deux au restaurant pour le désert. Nabuku se tenait assez près de Kakashi, et ce dernier ressentait une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Peut-être que la présence de cette femme lui rappelait qu'il serait temps pour lui de trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie.

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je n'ai pas eu de review, mais je ne perds pas espoir que mon histoire plaise… Mais pensez quand même à laisser des review ! Merci. La suite portera sur le départ vers Suna, mais le programme va changer !


	5. Départ pour Suna

Départ pour Suna

Le lendemain de la petite fête organisée en l'honneur de Naruto, Tsunade avait convoqué les équipes qui allaient partir en mission le jour qui suivait.

Le jour du départ était arrivé. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon quand les dix ninjas se retrouvèrent devant les portes du village près à partir. Enfin pour l'instant ils étaient plutôt neuf car il y en avait un qui était en retard (je vous laisse deviner qui c'est !). Lorsqu'ils furent tous présent, ils partirent donc pour Suna.

Cela fessait déjà environ trois heures qu'ils marchaient. Ils avançaient à un bon rythme mais au bout d'un moment Sakura eu l'impression d'être suivit. Elle se rapprocha donc de Neji puis lui murmura à l'oreille d'enclencher son Byakugan pour voir si effectivement ils étaient suivit. Lorsque Tenten vit Sakura si près de son cohéquipié, elle senti une boule dans sz former dans son estomac. Mais elle mit ça sur le compte d'un combat prochain car Néji venait de confirmer la présence d'une vingtaine d'ennemis.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses proposa de faire une pause, ce que personne ne contredit. Elle en profita pour expliquer aux autres ninjas qu'ils étaient suivis et qu'ils allaient surement tomber dans une embuscade. Il fallait donc qu'ils s'y préparent.

Elle avait raison. Environ dix minutes après le début de leur pause, un shuriken fusa vers Lee qui l'esquiva. Une vingtaine d'hommes apparurent. D'après Nabuku ça devaient être des mercenaires car elle en reconnaissait certains. Ils appartenaient à l'élite il ne fallait donc pas les sous estimer.

Deux s'approchèrent de Néji, deux de Tenten, cinq de Lee et Gai, six de Naruto, Sakura et Saï, trois de Kakashi et six de Gaara et Nabuku. Tous se préparèrent à combattre.

Naruto fut le premier à attaquer. Il utilisa un multi-clonage, et envoya ses clones sur ses assaillants. Mais ils furent tous mis KO. Le niveau de ces adversaires étaient donc assez élevée comme le pensait Nabuku. Saï se battait avec son katana, pendant qui Sakura fessait appel à sa force herculéenne. Gaï et Lee utilisaient leur Taijutsu pour mettre leurs ennemis hors combat mais ce n'était pas gagné. Kakashi avait du activer son sharingan tellement ses adversaires lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Néji semblait mieux se débrouiller même s'il n'avait encore mis aucun adversaire KO, Tenten enchainait les attaques à une vitesse impressionnante et Nabuku se battait avec trois ninjas à l'écart, pour laisser plus de place à con frère afin qu'il puisse utiliser sa technique sans se préoccuper d'elle.

Le combat durait depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines de minute et seul quelque ennemis avaient été mis hors combat. Nabuku cherchait depuis le début où elle avait bien pu rencontrer ses mercenaires. Elle savait qu'elle les avait vu lorsqu'elle avait été mercenaire dans une réunion, mais laquelle ? … Tout d'un coup son esprit compris ! C'était une réunion avec un dirigeant de l'Akatsuki. La mission était … était …. Flute elle ne se rappelait plus ! A se moment Gaara commençait à se transformé et là elle se rappela. C'était une mission pour capturer les hôtes des démons à queues !

Elle se rapprocha de Gaara pour le mettre an garde, vérifia que personne n'avait l'affinité suiton, qui empêcherait Gaara d'utiliser son sable, puis se décida a allez prévenir Naruto quand elle entendit Néji prévenir qu'il y avait encore un homme caché dans les arbres. Elle utilisa con chakra pour localiser l'homme et déterminer son intention. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle comprit que l'homme s'apprêtait à lancer un kunaï en direction d'un des ninjas de Konoha. En se concentrant sur la trajectoire du projectile lancé elle arriva à déterminer sa cible.

Naruto se battait comme un forcené. Il allait envoyer un poing dans la face de son adversaire, mais il le loupa. Il ne comprenait rien, il était sur de ne pas le loupé. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était à côté de Gaara et plus avec Saï et Sakura. Gaara le regarda aussi avec de gros yeux, puis Gaara se tourna …

« Nabuku ! »

… Il vit sa sœur avec un kunaï planté dans l'épaule. Il se précipita vers elle mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste. Il savait à se moment la qu'elle était très très énervée. Il ne donnait pas cher de la vie de leurs ennermis. En effet elle fit plusieurs signes et utilisa une technique hyoton. Une multitude de stalagmite de glace sortirent du sol pour empaler leurs ennemis. Il ne restait plus que celui qui avait osé lancer le kunaï. Elle fonça sur lui et lui envoya un bon katon et s'en était fini.

Elle revint au milieu des ninjas de Konoha et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient tous sidérés par le spectacle de puissance qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Tu n'as pas changé à se que je vois Nabuku. »

La voix était grave et pesante. La concernée savait à qui elle appartenait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le localiser.

« Tu es toujours aussi douée et lorsque tu t'énerves, toujours si impressionnante. Je me demande si tu es aussi toujours si douée dans d'autre domaines. Mais même si ça fait longtemps … »

L'homme était apparu derrière Nabuku en lui passant un kunaï sous la gorge mais heureusement qu'elle l'avait senti venir, au dernier moment elle avait pu mettre son propre kunaï avec son bras valide entre celui de cet homme et sa peau. Tous furent surpris en voyant qu'il portait le vêtement des membres de l'Akatsuki.

« Je ne pense que oui, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. Se n'est pas la peine de t'énervée, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre aujourd'hui. De toute façon tu n'es pas en forme ! »

A se moment il retira le kunaï qui était resté planté dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette dernière poussa un cri et tomba à genoux. Les autres ninjas se précipitaient sur l'ennemi mais celui disparu après avoir dit :

« On se reverra quand tu sera totalement guéris ma belle »

La blessure saignait mais Sakura ne tarda pas à utiliser son jutsu médicale afin de soigné celle qui était à terre. Après plusieurs minutes Sakura déclara enfin :

« J'ai soigné la blessure mais il va te falloir du repos et tu ne pourras plus utiliser ton épaule avant au moins trois jours »

Nabuku et Gaara se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas retourner à Suna avec la pièce maitresse blessée, ça risquerait de compromettre la mission. Gaara pris donc les choses en mains :

« Très bien nous allons donc nous reposer dans un village le temps qu'elle se remette. Non loin d'ici il y a une source chaude où nous pourrions passer quelques jours. Je pense que se serais bénéfique à tout le monde !

-C'est une bonne idée, admis Sakura, l'eau détendra ses muscles et elle récupérera plutôt vite

-Très bien alors allons y, renchéri Kakashi qui s'approcha de la blessée, tu peux marcher Nabuku ?

-Oui c'est bon

-Alors on te suit Gaara

Et ils prirent donc la direction de la source chaude. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Naruto se rapprocha de Nabuku. Il avait besoin d'une explication sur son déplacement soudain. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, c'est Naruto qui le brisa, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Euh … Dis moi Nabuku, je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi tout d'un coup tu t'es retrouvé à côté de Gaara ?

-Euh … Entre autres.

-J'ai utilisé une technique de permutation, ça peut être pratique dans certains cas.

-Une technique de permutation ? Tu dois être sacrément douée pour pouvoir utiliser une technique pareille.

-Euh … Mouai, dit-elle gênée qu'on la complimente sur ses capacité qui peuvent se révéler dangereuses.

-Mais … Enfaite j'aimerais aussi savoir, pourquoi tu as pris ma place ?

-C'est simple, le kunaï t'aurais atteint en plein cœur, ou un peu à côté, pour te laisser en vie et pouvoir extraire le démon renard. Le choix était simple : un mort et un démon aux ennemis ou un blessé.

-Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir que le kunaï n'atteindrait pas ton cœur ?

-Différence de carrure. »

Naruto était impressionné, cette jeune femme analysait rapidement les situations et prenait les choix qui s'imposaient. Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant pour prendre à la place l'arme alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours. Elle savait que c'était un hôte mais elle n'avait pas fuis à sa rencontre, en même temps, son frère était dans le même cas que lui … Enfin, elle avait répondu à ses questions en toute franchisse, et ça il l'appréciait beaucoup. C'est pourquoi il ne lui demanda pas qui était cet homme et d'où elle le connaissait.

Nabuku n'avait pas vraiment dis toute la vérité à Naruto, elle avait certes calculé la trajectoire du kunaï et utilisé la technique de permutation, mais elle avait eu de la chance que cette technique fonctionne, car il lui est déjà arrivé que la technique échoue. Cela lui arrive lorsqu'elle perd son sang froid, comme lorsqu'elle a pris le kunaï. Dans cet état elle est plus puissante mais aussi un danger pour les autres. Certaine technique devienne inutilisable se qui peut la pénaliser dans certaines situations, elle en a déjà fait l'amer expérience d'ailleurs … Mais autre chose la perturbait, notamment la réapparition de Madara. Pourquoi était-il réapparu ? Peut-être voulait-il que tous redevienne comme avant ? Elle sourit à cette drôle d'idée. Enfin il lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient quand elle serait guérie, ce qui lui laisserait du temps.

Elle était encore plongé dans ces pensé qu'elle remarqua le regard rempli d'interrogation qu'un certain ninja posait sur elle que quand Gaara rompit le silence :

« Au fait, la source chaude est mixte, annonça Gaara

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent en cœur les plus jeunes

-Mais que pour certaines heures !

-Ouf

Et il y eu un grand fou rire qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Donc voila un nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu le ninja en retard c'est Kakashi. Il y a un peu d'action et une pointe d'humour. J'aime bien se chapitre, et vous ? Laissez des review svp ! A bientôt.


	6. Arrivée aux sources chaudes

Arrivée aux sources chaudes

Après environ deux heures de marche, le petit groupe arriva enfin aux sources chaudes dont Gaara avait parlé. Le cadre avait l'air agréable. Une bâtisse relativement petite et typiquement japonaise se tenait devant eux. Elle était entourée d'arbres ce qui fessait qu'on ne voyait pas les bains, ils devaient se trouver à derrière le bâtiment et les végétaux.

Ils avancèrent donc vers l'entrée. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de parlé tellement il était impatient de pouvoir se détendre dans l'eau chaude et de manger des ramens. Sakura et Tenten partageaient son point de vu (pour la détente) mais de façon moins bruyante, tout comme Kakashi. Gaï et Lee clamaient haut et fort qu'ils profiteraient de se moment pour s'entrainer, alors que Saï et Neji pensaient aussi s'entrainer mais après un peu de repos. Quand à Gaara et Nabuku, ces quelques jours au calme leur permettraient de se détendre et de penser à autre chose qu'à Suna.

Gaara entra le premier, car c'était le seul à connaitre les lieux, suivit de tout les autres. Ce fut également lui qui fut désigné pour s'occuper d'aller chercher les clés des chambres. Il s'avança donc vers la réceptionniste :

« Bonjour, nous aimerions savoir si vous avez encore de chambres de disponible ?

-Oui. Vous souhaiteriez rester combien de temps ?

-Sakura, combien de temps penses-tu qu'on restera ? Demanda Gaara à la Med-in

-Euh je pense que 5 jours sera suffisants ! Répondit cette dernière.

-Donc nous resterons 5 jours !

-Très bien alors j'ai encore de disponible 2 chambres pour 4 personnes, 2 chambre 3 personnes, 3 chambres 2 personnes avec lit double, 1 chambre 2 personnes avec 2 lits simple et 1 chambre 1 personnes.

Gaara réfléchi au meilleur agencement pour les chambres. Bon, déjà les senseis auraient une chambre pour eux seul. Ensuite les filles ensemble (même s'il aurait voulu être dans la même chambre que Nabuku pour avoir un œil sur elle, c'était mieux qu'elle soit avec Sakura et Tenten, elle pourrais peut-être crée des liens et puis de tout façon elle n'était pas seule). Après il restait plus que les garçons. Ils étaient 5, sachant que Gaara voulait un peu de tranquillité, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des éléments turbulents. Ah ! Il a trouvé comment faire, et en plus se sera rigolo !

« Alors on va prendre la chambre 1 personne, les 2 chambres 3 personnes, la chambre 2 personnes avec lits simples et une chambre 2 personnes lit double !

-Très bien voici les clés.

La réceptionniste tendit les clés à Gaara et rajouta à l'intention de tous :

« Pour ce qui est des horaires pour le bain, comme nous n'avons qu'une grande source, c'est pour les hommes de 9h à 11h, mixte de 11h à 14h, pour les femmes de 14h à 17h et de nouveau mixte de 17h à 9h. Alors bon séjour ! »

Gaara la remercia et se dirigea vers ses compagnons, leurs tendis les clés et leurs donna la répartition des chambres :

« Kakashi-senseï, vous avez la chambre avec le lit double et vous Gaï-senseï la chambre avec le lit simple. Les filles vous êtes ensemble. »

Nabuku lui lança un regard surpris mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua

« Naruto tu es avec Lee dans la chambre deux personnes »

La réaction de Naruto de ne fit pas attendre comme l'avait pensé Gaara.

« Oh non ! Pourquoi je me tape gros sourcils ?

-Parce-que Neji, Saï et moi avons envie de calme !

Naruto ne dit plus rien et bouda.

« Et donc, repris Gaara, Neji et Saï vous serez avec moi ! »

Tout le monde sembla content de la répartition des chambres, sauf Naruto bien sur !

Lorsque tous eurent leurs clés, chaque chambré parti rejoindre le lieu où ils dormiraient les prochains jours afin de déposer leur affaires.

Lee et Naruto étaient arrivés dans leur chambre depuis environs deux minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Gaï au sourire plus blanc que blanc :

« En avant la jeunesse, il ne faut pas négliger l'entrainement !

-Oui Gaï-senseï

Lee sortit donc à la suite de Gaï pour aller s'entrainer au grand désespoir (ou soulagement) de Naruto. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il irait bien voir s'il n'y avait rien à manger, genre ramen.

Dans la chambre de Kakashi c'était le calme (normal il est seul), tout comme dans la chambre des trois autres garçons.

Du côté des filles, il y avait un peu plus de discussion :

« Ah c'est trop bien de s'être un peu arrêté pour se détendre, dit Tenten.

-Oui, je vais pouvoir aller me faire chouchouter et me faire masser, j'ai vu qu'il y avait ça en bas ! Rajouta la rose.

- Euh … ça ce n'est pas mon truc, annonça la brune. Et toi Nabuku tu ne dis rien ?

- Ben qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?

-Si ça te plait d'être ici et se que tu compte faire par exemple, répondit Sakura.

-Euh oui je suis contente de pouvoir un peu me reposer, mais j'en profiterais aussi pour m'entrainer.

-Ah non, dit la med-in, ce n'est pas le moment que tu t'entraine avec ton épaule il te faut que du repos si tu veux guérir au plus vite !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ménagerais mon épaule. De toute façon je me sens déjà mieux avec les soins que tu m'as prodigué !

-J'espères que tu feras doucement sinon je te ligote au lit !

La dernière remarque de Sakura fit rire les trois filles. Elles finirent tranquillement de ranger leurs affaires et Sakura partit se faire masser. Tenten quand à elle décida d'aller se baigner, il n'était que 16h, alors que Nabuku alla un peu marcher pour faire se dégourdir les jambes.

Nabuku sorti de l'auberge pris un petit sentier qui passait derrière les sources. Il fessait frais à l'ombre des arbres et une légère brise lui chatouillait le visage. Elle entreprit de visiter un peu les environs pour trouver un endroit où elle pourrait s'entrainer le lendemain. Après 2 minutes de marche elle tomba sur Lee et Gaï qui s'entrainait et un peu plus loin Saï qui dessinait à côté de Gaara qui devait somnoler. A son approche ce dernier se redressa, fit un bref coucou à sa sœur puis se recoucha. Ouf … Elle pensait déjà qu'il la retiendrait pour qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin. Elle continua donc son chemin et cinq minutes après sa dernière rencontre elle trouva l'endroit idéal pour s'entrainer. Une partie où la forêt était moins dense. Elle pourrait donc d'entrainer au frais mais aurait la place pour bouger.

« Tiens que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans l'eau pour détendre les muscles de ton épaule ? »

Nabuku se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kakashi qui tenait son éternel livre d'une main.

« Euh … J'y irais plus tard là ça ne me dis rien, répondit-elle sans vraiment savoir quoi dire

-Ah, d'accord. Mais qu'es-tu venu faire par ici plutôt que de rester dans ta chambre pour te reposer ?

-Te prendrais-tu pour ma mère ? Elle rit légèrement. En fait … Ne me fais pas la morale, mais … Je cherchais un lieu pour m'entrainer un peu à partir de demain. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester des journées entières à ne rien faire, j'ai besoin de me dépenser un minimum.

-Je comprends. Et tu compte t'entrainer seule ?

-Oui, à moins que je demande à Gaara.

-Sinon je peux m'entrainer avec toi si tu veux ? Tu ne connais pas vraiment mes techniques donc ça pourrait être une bonne chose. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Cette proposition surpris beaucoup la jeune femme. Une partie d'elle avait envie d'accepter mais l'autre lui disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas. Mais au fond, où était le mal de s'entrainer avec cet homme ?

« Ok, rendez-vous ici demain à 7h, c'est bon ?

-Parfait à demain alors !

Kakashi rentra donc vers l'auberge, il était presque 17h et il pourrait donc allez se détendre dans l'eau chaude. Nabuku resta encore un peu sur place puis décida de rejoindre sa chambre pour se reposer avant le repas du soir.

Pendant se temps Tenten s'était endormi dans la source. Elle se réveilla puis regarda le ciel pour voir qu'elle heure il était. Elle fit un bon en voyant qu'il était 17h. Zut, les hommes allaient arriver et elle était encore dans l'eau. Elle se dépêcha de sortir et mis une serviette autour de sa poitrine. Elle alla sortir du vestiaire quand un homme la retint par le bras.

« Eh ma jolie tu ne vas pas partir alors qu'on arrive à peine !

-Je vais me gêner, alors lâchez moi !

-C'est qu'elle a du caractère la demoiselle !

-Elle vous a dit de la lâcher, alors si vous souhaitez encore pouvoir satisfaire les filles, je vous conseille de faire ce qu'elle vous a dit.

Tenten reconnu tout de suite celui qui avait parlé, c'étai Neji. L'homme la lâcha et parti sans dire un mot. Neji s'approcha de Tenten dont le cœur battait à 100 à l'heure.

« Ca va ?

-Oui, merci

-Tu feras attention la prochaine fois.

Et il parti. Tenten le suivi du regard et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seul à le regarder. Une fille aux cheveux bleus le contempla aussi. Cette fille lança un sourire à l'attention de Neji lorsque celui-ci pris la direction du bain et, au plus grand étonnement de Tenten, Neji lui rendit. A se moment, la jeune brune se surpris à penser que jamais Neji ne lui avait souri et ça la rendait un peu triste.

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre. Dans le prochain il y aura deux nouveaux personnages. Il devrait être publié fin de la semaine prochaine. N'hésitait pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me plairait de savoir ce que vous en penser. A la prochaine !


	7. Sentiments

Sentiments …

Tous les ninjas se réunirent pour diner aux alentours de 19h30 dans la salle à manger. Le repas se passa dans un calme relatif avec Naruto qui mettait de l'ambiance. En tout cas l'atmosphère était détendue.

Après le repas bon nombre de ninjas décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Se fut le cas de Tenten, Lee, Nabuku et Kakashi qui avaient prévue de s'entrainer le lendemain, mais aussi de Naruto, Saï et Gaara tout simplement parce que cette journée les avait épuisé. Sakura quand à elle décida d'aller un peu se promener au claire de lune, elle s'était reposée l'après-midi pendant son massage et n'était pas fatiguée, Gaï avait décidé de s'entrainer encore un peu alors que Neji avait prévu tout autre chose.

Tenten était allongée depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, alors que sa colocataire présente dormait depuis un bon moment. Elle décida donc de se lever et d'aller un peu prendre l'air. Elle sortit en douceur sur le balcon de sa chambre et s'appuya sur la rambarde. Tout d'un coup son regard fut captivé par une silhouette, ou plutôt deux silhouettes sous un arbre à gauche un peu à l'écart des lumières. Elle y regarda de plus près et sentit son monde s'écrouler. Ces deux silhouettes n'étaient autre que Neji et la fille aux cheveux bleu à qui il avait sourit, et ils s'embrassaient assez passionnément à se qu'elle pouvait en voir. Elle pensait que Neji était le seul pour qui elle avait une quelconque valeur mais elle s'était trompée à parement. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et tourna les talons pour rentrer lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Nabuku.

« Tu ne dors pas encore Tenten ?

-Euh non je prenais un peu l'air mais je devrais réussir à m'endormir maintenant, lui répondit cette dernière avec un sourire faux.

Nabuku laissa passer la brune puis jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction où cette dernière regardait avant. Elle comprit tout de suite le malaise de sa colocataire car elle se doutait que Tenten était attachée au jeune homme, qui embrassait fougueusement une autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Pendant se temps Sakura était allée se promener dans la petite forêt qui bordait la source chaude. Elle trouva un coin où le ciel n'était pas caché, s'y allongea et regarda un peu les étoiles. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et le vent n'était pas froid mais plutôt chaud. C'était une magnifique nuit pour observer le ciel. Elle laissa divaguer ses pensées vers la mission, ses coéquipiers, son parcours depuis les dernières années, puis sur Sasuke. Où était-il ? Pensait-il à eux ? A elle ? Et elle l'aimait-elle encore ? Ou était-ce juste un amour de jeunesse ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Après une bonne heure de torture mentale et décida de se lever pour retourné à sa chambre. Elle alla commencer à marcher lorsque deux hommes apparurent à côté d'elle. Sakura était sous le choc

« C'est bien notre veine regarde qui est dans le coin, dit le premier aux allures de requin.

-Elle est seule, elle ne peut rien faire, répondit le second aux yeux rouge sang. Pars devant je te rejoins Kisame.

-Ok

Sur ce le requin partit, laissant seul la rose prise de panique et Itachi. Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était trop loin de l'auberge et ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ce meurtrier. Elle jugea donc préférable d'attendre.

« Sakura Haruno, la med-in, je ne pensais pas rencontrer un ninja de Konoha ici

-Nous non plus nous ne pensions pas venir ici jusqu'à se matin, répondit-elle en essayant de se donner une contenance.

-Tu sais que si je voulais je pourrais en finir avec toi.

Le sang de Sakura se glaça. Alors elle allait mourir ici et maintenant ? En tout cas elle ne lui faciliterait pas le travail.

« Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'éliminer, même si ça arrangerait quelques uns de nos membres. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, enfin ses jambes avançaient toute seules. La jeune femme eu un léger mouvement de recul.

« Je te laisse la vie sauve, mais ne dit a personne qu'on est passé par là, sinon la prochaine fois tu n'aura peut-être pas cette chance. »

Puis il parti, se demandant pourquoi il avait été si clément avec elle, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sakura était encore sous le choc. Elle avait été épargnée par Itachi. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais le plus important c'est qu'elle s'en soit tiré.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, elle rentra tranquillement se coucher en repensant encore à sa soirée. Etrangement un visage hanta sa nuit, mais se n'était pas le même que d'habitude.

Le lendemain matin, Nabuku, Sakura et Tenten descendirent prendre ensemble leur petit déjeuné. Il était tôt mais il y avait déjà quelques personnes dans la salle. Gaara et Saï venait de finir leurs repas lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent. Ces derniers informèrent les filles que Lee et Gaï étaient déjà partis s'entrainer, Kakashi venait de finir le premier repas de la journée et de partir à la source se détendre, Neji venait tout juste de se réveiller et qu'il viendrait un peu plus tard, alors que Naruto dormait encore.

Une fois toutes ses informations fournis, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et sortir. Les filles étaient installées depuis environs dix minutes lorsque deux filles prirent place sur la table à côté. L'une d'elle avait les cheveux bleus. Tenten en la remarquant ressentit la tristesse s'emparer d'elle. Nabuku remarqua son malaise, mais pas Sakura encore trop occupée à repenser aux événements de la veille.

« Oué je sais, je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu hier, dit la fille aux cheveux bleu à sa copine, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… »

Tenten tendis l'oreille malgré elle, elle voulait, non devait savoir.

« On était sous un arbre à s'embrasser et je commençais à aller un peu plus loin quand un mec, un vieux qui portait une combinaison verte, moulante et affreuse a appelé Neji pour lui dire qu'il devait aller se coucher car demain il devrait s'entrainer. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à enclencher le processus. »

Alors Gaï avait empêché Neji d'aller plus loin avec cette fille ? Tout d'un coup elle se sentit soulager, mais la suite allait la replonger dans la tristesse.

« En tout cas, il embrasse super bien, et il a un de ses corps, trop beau. Se soir je vais essayer d'explorer plus en profondeur le spécimen et de finir le travail commencé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

Tenten se leva et parti vers la sorti les larmes aux yeux s'en était trop pour elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'extérieur elle fut rattrapée par Nabuku qui lui agrippa le bras.

« Tenten ne te met pas dans tout tes états pour lui ! »

La brune aux macarons été abasourdi. Comment savait-elle ? Et pourquoi essayait-elle de l'aider alors qu'elle ne la connaissait à peine ?

« Viens on va un peu marcher et tu vas me dire se que tu as sur le cœur. »

Tenten acquiesça et suivit la rousse le long d'un sentier qui menait vers la forêt. Nabuku brisa le silence qui c'était installé depuis 10 bonnes minutes :

« Peut-être que Sakura serait mieux placée pour t'aider mais elle a l'air ailleurs depuis se matin. Donc si tu veux bien je vais essayer de faire se que je peux, même si je ne suis pas très doué dans les relations humaines.

-C'est gentille de t'intéresser à moi et de vouloir m'aider, mais je ne sais pas si tu peux faire quelque chose.

-C'est à cause de Neji si j'ai bien compris ?

-Entre autres, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Tu sais je sais se que c'est que de se faire trahir par celui qu'on aime.

-Mais lui ne m'aime surement pas, et même moi je ne sais pas si je l'aime. Je ne m'imagine pas dans ces bras ou entrain de l'embrasser. C'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas que ce qu'il a fait avec cette fille et se qu'elle a dit me met dans cet été.

-Tu sais peut-être que tu ressens un début d'amour et que ton cœur ne sais pas encore si c'est fraternel, amical ou plus profond.

-Peut-être, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je suis perdue.

-Essaye de faire le tri, toi seul peu le faire.

-Merci.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Oh zut je n'ai pas vu l'heure Kakashi doit déjà m'attendre !

-Tu t'entraines avec Kakashi ?

-Oué il s'est proposé. Et toi tu ne t'entraine pas ? Demanda Nabuku en s'éloignant.

-Si, dans environ 1h30, en attendant je vais aller boire quelque chose au bar.

-Ok, à plus tard alors !

Nabuku partit en courant vers le lieu d'entrainement où l'attendait son adversaire pendant que Tenten rentra à l'auberge les idées un peu plus claires.

Voilà se chapitre me plait beaucoup, mais je préfères le prochain… Laissez des commentaires pour l'avoir rapidement (il est déjà écrit)


	8. Et entrainements

Voilà je pense que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Elle n'est pas fini, mais j'en ai publié une autre ayant la même histoire (limite au mots près) et avec comme personnage principal Konan au lieu de Nabuku. Cette deuxième fic marche mieux que celle là. Donc si jamais vous voulez quand même que je la continue faites le moi savoir. Sinon vous pouvez toujours allez lire "l'amour est une route sinueuse".  
Enfin je publie quand même se chapitre car c'est le dernier que j'avais écrit.

… et entrainements

Nabuku arriva au pas de course sur le lieu de l'entrainement. Elle avait déjà 10 bonnes minutes de retard, mais Kakashi n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle en profita pour souffler un peu et s'échauffer. Elle commença par faire travailler ses articulations, puis échauffa ces muscles. Lorsqu'elle eu fait tout ça, elle se concentra sur son épaule blessée. Elle essaya de soulever le bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller à plus de 90 degrés. Les rotations lui causaient aussi des douleurs. C'était mieux que la vielle mais se n'était pas encore ça. Bon elle se résolu à ne pas utiliser son bras gauche aujourd'hui. Pour être sur qu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas, elle décida de le bander le long de son corps.

« Rolala, ce n'est pas pratique de faire se genre de truc seul avec une main ! S'énerva la Sunienne.

-Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

Nabuku se retourna et tomba sur Kakashi.

« Euh oui si tu veux bien. »

Kakiashi défit le bandage que la jeune femme avait essayé de faire et le recommença. Ses gestes étaient doux mais le bandage était ferme, son bras était donc complètement inutilisable. Ainsi elle ne se blesserait pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Tu es si forte que tu crois pouvoir me battre avec une seul main ? Demanda Kakashi tout en continuant le bandage et en souriant à travers son masque.

-Je pourrais même te battre les yeux bandés si je le voulais et si j'étais en meilleur forme.

-Ton épaule te fait mal ?

-Elle me lance encore pas mal.

-Tu en as parlé à Sakura ?

-Elle a fait se qu'elle a pu, maintenant c'est à mon corps de faire le reste.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'entrainer alors, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Kakashi venait de finit de bandage de Nabuku. Cette dernière se retourna furieusement vers Kakashi.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas rester sans m'entrainer, blessée ou pas. Alors mets-toi en position maintenant. »

Kakashi n'eu pas le temps de se mettre en position que Nabuku attaquait déjà. Elle avait sortir des kunaïs de la pochette qu'elle avait accroché sur sa jambe droite et les avait lancé sur Kakashi qui les esquiva facilement. Puis ils enchainèrent avec du taijutsu pendant 10 bonnes minutes. La jeune femme lança un grand coup de pied que son adversaire ne pu éviter. Il alla donc s'étendre quelques mètres plus loin. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se releva, releva son bandeau frontal révélant ainsi son sharingan.

« Tu passes enfin aux choses sérieuses à se que je vois ! »

Après ses paroles, Nabuku fit des signes pour enfin lancer un katon sur le sensei, qui l'évita de justesse.

« Toi aussi ! »

Des techniques plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres fusaient de partout. On ne pouvait pas voir qui avait l'avantage.

Après 2 heures d'entrainement, Kakashi décida d'en finir. Il accéléra la cadence. Nabuku avait beaucoup de mal à suivre, elle se fatiguait plus vite avec sa blessure. Puis le ninja copieur arriva à lui assener un coup de poing qui la fit tombée, une fois au sol il se mit sur elle et pointa un kunaï sous sa gorge.

Nabuku était plonger dans se regard si particulier du faite qu'il ne possédait qu'un sharingan. Elle se sentait attiré par cet homme comme un aiment. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et sentait une drôle de sensation dans tout son être, pourtant elle n'était pas pris dans un genjutsu.

Kakashi était lui aussi hypnotisé par les yeux bleu pâle de son adversaire. Cette femme avait du caractère et savait se battre. De plus elle était étonnamment belle. Et dire que se n'est que maintenant qu'il se tenait à califourchon sur elle qu'il s'en rendait compte … Euh à califourchon ? Se rendant compte du caractère ambigu de la situation, il se leva et lui tendit une main.

« Je pense que l'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui, on reprendra demain.

-Ca marche.

Elle se releva et Kakashi entreprit de défaire le bandage qui maintenait le bras de la jeune femme. Elle rougit par tant de gentillesse. Une fois cela fait, ils partirent en direction de l'auberge. Ils se séparèrent devant le bâtiment, Nabuku décidant d'aller se reposer et Kakashi d'aller se détendre dans l'eau chaude.

Après que Nabuku l'ai quitté, Tenten prit la direction du bar dans le hall de l'auberge. Elle s'installa puis commanda un cocktail vitaminé de fruit. Elle sirota sa boisson en repensant à Néji et à sa conversation avec Nabuku. Peut-être qu'elle le considérait juste comme une personne très proche mais qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse. Sa réaction était dans tout les cas démesurée. Il ne lui appartenait pas et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Tout comme elle. Elle n'allait pas se miner le moral pendant encore 107 ans pour rien.

« Ce n'est pas sérieux de boire déjà à cette heure de la matinée »

Cette voix sorti Tenten de ses pensées, elle se retourna pour tomber sur Gaara. Il la regardait de ses beaux yeux inquisiteurs vert pâles.

« Oh, ce n'est qu'un cocktail de fruit plein de vitamines. Il faut que je soie en forme pour m'entrainer, répondit la jeune brune d'un ton lasse.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Ta une salle tête, demanda le roux avec son tact habituel.

-Euh, juste un problème de fille. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai déjà parlé avec ta sœur, tu n'as pas besoin d'écouter mes histoires, compléta-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour au vu de la drôle d'expression de Gaara.

-Ma sœur ?

-Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

-C'est juste que ça m'étonne qu'elle ait parlé avec toi de tes problèmes. Elle était partie pendant cinq ans et je ne pense pas que pendant se temps elle ait eu beaucoup de rapport amicaux, donc je pensais qu'elle avait un peu oublié tout ça.

-Ca faisait cinq ans sue vous ne vous êtes pas vu ?

-Oui, on c'est revue que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine.

-Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

-C'est compliqué, mais se n'est pas le moment de revenir sur ça. Le plus important c'est qu'elle soit de nouveau là.

-Tu as raison.

-Alors tu as prévu de t'entrainer avec qui ?

-Avec toute l'équipe.

-Oh tu as de la chance de t'entraîner avec le fauve de Konoha.

-Je te le fais ne pas dire, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Ah tu vois, tu as rigolé. C'est mieux que quand tu fais la tête.

Tenten rougissait aux dire du jeune Sunien, ça remarque lui fit chaud au cœur. Peut-être trouvetait-elle quand même un jour un homme qui l'acceptera et avec qui elle pourra passer ça vie. Elle était encore jeune, elle avait du temps alors il ne fallait pas se miner le moral, pas encore. Les paroles de Gaara lui permirent d'arrêter de se morfondre et de se questionner. C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'elle reprit la parole.

« En parlant d'entrainement, je devrais y aller.

-Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On y va ?

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent donc vers le lieu d'entrainement de l'équipe Gaï. Ils papotèrent pendant le trajet de tout et de rien. Ca fessait du bien à Tenten de discuter avec quelqu'un, elle se sentait appréciée. Gaara appréciait tout autant car ça lui montrait qu'il pouvait être sociable avec les gens.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent arrivés au lieu d'entrainement. Seul Néji était présent.

« Oh Néji, Gaï-senseï et Lee ne sont pas là ? Demanda la jeune brune avec une légère rougeur aux joues.

-Non, ils sont déjà partis courir, mais Gaï a dit qu'on devait s'entrainer tout les deux, répondit-il sur un ton froid qui choqua la jeune fille.

-Très bien. On se voit plus tard Gaara ?

-Oui, comme tu veux. On aura qu'à se retrouver pour le repas.

-Ok, a tout à l'heure.

Gaara tourna les talons et parti vers un lieu plus calme afin qu'il puisse lui aussi s'entrainer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu flirtais avec se Sunien. »

Tenten se retourna à l'entente de ses paroles.

« Pardon ?

-Ben oui, je ne pensais pas que se mec tait ton genre.

-Tu te fais des films Néji.

-Non je vois très bien, dit-il en augmentant le ton.

-Et si c'était le cas, où est le problème ? Tu fricottes bien avec cette nunuche aux cheveux bleus!

Tenten avait dit a sur un ton de défi en espérant qu'il la laisse tranquille après. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu une réaction aussi violente de la part de Néji. Il se rua sur elle Byakugan activé. Elle l'esquiva et, même si elle savait qu'il était meilleur combattant qu'elle, elle se donna à fond comme elle le fessait à chaque entrainement. Mais Néji augmenta le rythme et elle fut acculée contre un arbre. Elle s'était encore fait battre. Mais se n'était pas fini, du moins pas pour Néji qui serra d'une main le cou de la jeune brune. Tenten était terrifiée par se qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son coéquipier, une fureur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Sous le choc elle parvint quand même à articuler :

« Néji … Arr … Arrètes … Tu vas … me… tuer. »

Néji sembla revenir à lui et lâcha tout de suite Tenten qui tomba au sol. Il se précipita sur elle.

« Tenten, ça va ? Je suis désolé, je … je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris, c'est comme si je n'étais plus maître de moi.

-C'est bon Néji, ça ... ça va.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

-J'ai peut-être dit ou fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du.

-Mais je n'aurais pas du réagir de cette façon dans tout les cas. Désolé.

-Oublions, continuons l'entrainement.

-Je risque de te blesser si je suis repris par cette fureur.

-Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement.

-Si tu le dit… Alors mets-toi en place Tenten.

Ils reprirent l'entrainement en fessant doucement. Tenten mis l'incident de côté, mais Néji n'y arrivait pas. C'est comme si une autre personne avait pris son corps et qu'il n'ait rien pu y faire. Il devait veiller à se que ça ne se reproduisent plus.

Voilà j'espers que ce chapitre vous à plut. Si je n'ai aucune demande pour continuer d'ici le week-end prochain, l'histoire sera mis en hiatus.


End file.
